Together For a While
by RedwallLemon
Summary: Dannflor has feelings for Abbess Song... but it isn't until they are finally alone in the middle of nowhere that he can confront them.


**Together For a While**

_By RedwallLemon_

This is a pretty obvious story, I'll admit, so don't bash me because of it. I already know. I just think there aren't enough Redwall lemons around.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall or any of its characters._

Dannflor didn't know what was wrong with him. Ever since the Marlfoxes had been destroyed and he and his friends had been honored, he couldn't help but miss the time he had spent with Song. Sure, their friends had been there as well, but not an entire Abbey. Now he was the Warrior and she was the Abbess. There could never be anything between them.

One night, though, the Abbey bells rang out as an alarm. Dann got up quickly and picked up the sword from his side, running down the wallsteps to see what was going on.

Gurrbowl ran towards him. "Hurr, zurr Dann, thurr be's a vermin!" The mole pointed. Dann looked up and saw the silhouette of a weasel running across the south walltop. He heard a scream.

It was Song. The weasel was kidnapping the Abbess! Dann ran and jumped up the stairs in strides, trying to catch up with the vermin. In a short time he was close enough to get a good look at the weasel. He was not exceptionally tall, but still a little larger than the Warrior. He was carrying the Abbess roughly on his back, preventing her from escaping. Her paws were bound. Dann grit his teeth and dove at the weasel's feet.

Right at that moment the weasel stopped, turned, saw Dann coming, and sidestepped him into a seeming midair off the walltop. It turned out to be a large ladder. Dann hit the side of it and went down, unconscious before he hit the ground far below.

Dannflor awoke to a steady rocking. Was he back in the Infirmary? No, that couldn't be right. His paws were bound. Why was the ground moving?

"Dann! Dann, you're alright!"

Dann looked up and saw Songbreeze. She too was bound paw and foot. Even so, she was a sight for sore eyes. And a sore head.

"Song! Where are we?"

"The Eastern Sea."

Dann double-taked. "The what?"

"The Eastern Sea. You've been unconscious the whole time. We boated down the river until we got to the far coast. We're not in Mossflower anymore, Dann."

"What do they want?" he asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"I don't know," Song said mercifully.

When it was discovered that Dann was once again conscious, he was immediately summoned to the captain's quarters. In a worn red silken chair sat a hunched ferret, still unbelievably tall, with a patch over one eye. He spoke first. "Aye, th' brave prisoner is awake at last," he smirked.

"What are we doing in the Eastern Sea, corsair?" Dann demanded, wasting no time.

The captain laughed. "A pushy one, y'are." He motioned to the guard, who smacked Dann a hefty blow across the face. The captain abruptly stopped laughing. "Th' name's Kratar. Cap'n Kratar o' the Golden Anchor, Corsair o' th' Eastern Seas." Dann glared.

"Makes no difference to me," he retorted. "You're talking to the Warrior of Redwall Abbey."

Kratar feigned fear. "Oooh, y'don't say. Well, titles is nothin' if ye can't back it up."

"What do you want with us?"

"Money, that'll do," the captain responded.

"A ransom?" Dann asked.

"Aye but no. You'd be worth more in the eastern slave market. Y'see, when my plan is finished, all of yore Abbey will be part o' the proud Eastern coal mines."

Dann couldn't believe his ears. Slaves? "You can't do that! You wouldn't succeed. Redwall is a proud place. It takes more than a group of slavers to take it."

"Aye, in its time. But see, I managed t'get two o' you at once. I only wanted th' Abbess, but you were an extra bonus. With th' leader gone they'll be in no shape to resist an attack. Only, mine will be th' same way we got yew. One, two, sometimes three at a time till there are n'ay enough left t'defend it."

"You're pure evil," Dann found himself saying. He struggled silently at his bonds. Kratar noticed and laughed.

"You'll not get free from those ropes. Tied tighter'n an anchor chain."

Several thoughts went through Dann's head at once. Captain Kratar laughing at him. His plan to pick off innocent Redwallers. Song, tied up, on her way to slavery. The guard looming over him.

All at once the Warrior was spurred to action. He jumped up and lunged at the captain. He realized his mistake when he felt the firm paws of the guard closing in on his neck. Kratar reached into his belt and pulled out a knife.

At the same moment, Kratar threw the knife, saying, "'Tis a shame, ye would've brought a pretty penny," Dann began to weaken from the struggle, and he suddenly felt another rush of adrenaline. His eyes shone red as time seemingly stood still. Then the world came back around Dann. He elbowed full-force into the guard's stomach, moved to the side, panting, and the guard fell with a dagger in his chest.

Kratar drew his sword, glaring menacingly. "Ye'll not make it out o' this room, squirrel," he challenged.

In another swift movement that Dann could never explain, he rolled over the guard's body, grabbed the dagger, and threw, his paws still bound tight. He looked around, trying to figure out what had just happened. He heard Captain Kratar give a gasp, and the ferret collapsed lifelessly in front of Dann.

Without taking time to think about what had just happened, the squirrel took the dagger once again and cut his bonds. In seconds he was out the door. Reaching the prisoners' cabin he quickly and quietly slew the guards and entered. Song was shocked, to say the least, to see a red-eyed squirrel running in with a bloodied dagger. Before she could say anything he had cut her bonds and pulled her out of the cabin. He found a longboat roped to the side of the boat and put her in it. "Stay here," he said, and left.

He searched the deck frantically. He needed another plan of action. Then he heard a bell. The alarm had been sounded! He hurriedly looked around until he saw it- the anchor. With the strength only given by Bloodwrath he lifted it, and in one arcing motion swung down hard until it was embedded in the side of the ship, creating a gaping hole with a horrid crashing sound. The ship lurched.

Now Dann saw the vermin crew. They had come on deck, wondering what was going on. Some went to the captain's quarters.

Dann ran back to where he had left Song and cut the longboat's rope, jumping in as it fell to the water. The shouts on deck made it apparent that they had discovered their slain captain. Dann grabbed the oars, handing one to Song, who silently took it. They rowed away unnoticed.

As the sun set the two watched as the Golden Anchor, far in the horizon, sank into the sea.

That night as the boat drifted westward, Dann kept watch, unable to sleep. He watched as Song slept peacefully. She was beautiful. He reached down and touched her forehead gently, brushing back a stray hair.

"Thank you," Song said, opening her eyes.

"For what?" Dann asked.

"For saving me. It was brave."

"You should be asleep," Dann said, averting his eyes. He couldn't stand to look her in the eyes.

"I did. I'm not tired," Song insisted. She took his paw. He didn't refuse it. "Dannflor," she said at last, but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Song," he answered after another pause. "There's something I should tell you." Song nodded her head to show she was listening. "I have... feelings for you. I love you."

Song remained silent for an eternity. All of the sudden her eyes began to dew, and she squeezed his paw. "I love you too, Dann. I never thought you did... I..." Then she fell silent.

Dann seized the moment and leaned in slowly. When she showed no resistance, he kissed her softly. She kissed back. It lasted longer than he had expected, but he didn't know what to expect. When they broke he looked at her; she was smiling more beautifully than he had ever seen her. She put her arms around him and he returned the embrace, not wanting the moment to end. He heard Song whisper in his ear.

"I love you, Dannflor Reguba."

Breaking the embrace, they kissed again, this time longer and deeper. Dann became bolder and moved his paws from her shoulders down her back, slowly to make sure it was alright. He only received a slight murmur from Song, so he kept going. Her tail brushed his paw gently. She was almost purring.

All at once Dann received another head rush and he found himself slowly, gently, lowering Song to the floor of the boat. Once again she did not resist, but went willingly. He kissed her tenderly and then slowly moved his paw down her chest. She moaned softly as he went lower. Then, moving her tail, he found the part of her that was most tender. She made a noise he had never heard before when he touched her the first time. She probably had never been touched that way before. He slowly stroked her and teased her, listening to her moan with the newfound sensations. His head was whirling.

Then he was on top of her. Her moans assured him that was where she wanted him. He found her wetness and entered her slowly. At the same moment her sounds registered pain and pleasure; mostly pleasure. That was what Dann wanted her to have. He entered again and again, slowly gaining momentum as her pain gave way to moans of happiness. He was unleashing the animal he had never known dwelled in his friend. She grabbed his back and braced herself as the pleasure heightened. Then she lurched forward, shouting as she came. Dann knew he was close to coming, and continued to enter her as she moaned louder and louder. Then he spilled into her body violently, holding into her as the waves of pleasure passed through them.

They lay by each other, exhausted but nearly unable to take in all that they had just felt. Before a word was said, Song fell asleep on his chest, still smiling lovingly at him. He soon joined her.

The next morning Song and Dann reached the eastern shore and navigated to the river. In about a day's paddling they would reach Redwall Abbey. They knew their responsibilities there would prevent them ever pursuing their feelings for each other, so they never spoke of it again; not of their love, or of that fateful night when they were alone, together even for a while.


End file.
